


Jouluvalot

by toyhto



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Nancy muuttaa mielensä.





	Jouluvalot

**Author's Note:**

> Ihan vaan koska ehkä parasta Stranger Thingsissä oli varpaita kipristävän ihana outo fiksu teinipoika ja odotin niin kovasti sitä suukkoa.

”Nancy?”  
  
Hän painoi oven kiinni takanaan. Steve työnsi käsiään syvemmälle taskuihin ja katsoi häntä.   
  
”Edes muutama minuutti.” Steve virnisti hänelle ja hän nuolaisi huuliaan. Pojan olkapäille oli jo lunta, valo heijastui keittiön ikkunasta heidän ohitseen valkoiseksi muuttuvalle nurmikolle ja _Kulkuset, kulkuset_ erottui hädin tuskin seinän läpi. ”Kyllä he ymmärtävät. On kuitenkin joulu.”  
  
”En minä voi”, Nancy sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. Steven kasvot vakavoituivat, ja kun poika ojentautui tarttumaan hänen käteensä, hän astui askeleen taaksepäin. ”Tarkoitan että… että en halua. Olen pahoillani, Steve, minä vain…”  
  
”Se kamera”, Steve sanoi otsa rypyssä. Nancy kietoi käsivartensa ympärilleen ja käänsi katseensa pois pojasta. Isä oli ripustanut poron muotoiset jouluvalot autotallin eteen, ja jo ensimmäisenä iltana poron toinen sarvi oli mennyt rikki. ”Mitä hän sanoi sinulle?”  
  
”Ei hän sanonut mitään. Ihan totta. Mutta minä…”  
  
”Sinä jätät minut Jonathan Byersin takia.” Steve veti molemmin käsin hiuksiaan pois kasvojensa edestä. Nancy puri alahuultaan ja odotti, kun poika käännähti ympäri ja hengitti syvään ja sitten taas kääntyi katsomaan häntä. Hän avasi suunsa, mutta Steve kumartuikin eteenpäin ja suuteli häntä ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa mitään. Kun hän taas kurkisti toisella silmällään, poika käveli jo pihatiellä kädet työnnettyinä takin taskuun.  
  
”Nancy!” äiti huusi hänelle sisältä.  
  
”Tullaan!” hän huusi. Steve ei kääntynyt katsomaan häntä, ja hän veti oven perässään kiinni.  
  
**  
  
Hän oli jo melkein sulkenut puhelimen, kun linjan toisesta päästä kuului vaimea tervehdys.  
  
”Jonathan?” Hän nosti luurin takaisin korvalleen. ”Hei. Se olen minä.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Jonathan sanoi, ja Nancy painoi silmänsä kiinni. ”Onko jotain sattunut?”  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoi nopeasti, ”ei tietenkään, ei, älä huolestu, minä… halusin vain jutella.”  
  
”Halusit jutella?” Jonathan oli pitkään hiljaa ennen kuin jatkoi, ”hyvä on.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Nancy sanoi, ”ei olisi pitänyt soittaa. Sinulla oli varmaan jotain muuta tekemistä, nythän on jouluaatto ja kaikkea – ”  
  
”Ei ollut”, Jonathan keskeytti hänet, ja hän tajusi hymyilevänsä ja rypisti otsaansa peilikuvalleen, ”tai siis, oli tietysti tavallaan, äiti ja Will pelaavat jotain peliä ja minä otin kuvia, mutta… voidaan hyvin jutella vähän aikaa.”  
  
”Mike meni jo nukkumaan”, Nancy kuuli sanovansa, ”tai sanoi että menee, minulla ei ikinä ole aavistustakaan mitä hän tekee.”  
  
”Joko Steve lähti?”  
  
Nancy puristi luuria. Kello oli melkein yksitoista. Koko illan hän oli kuunnellut joululauluja radiosta ja toistellut hiljaa, ettei hän missään nimessä voisi soittaa Jonathanille, koska Jonathanilla oli varmasti muuta tekemistä ja kuka nyt muutenkaan soitti kenellekään jouluiltana.  
  
”Kyllä”, hän sanoi, ”Jonathan, minä… me emme ole yhdessä.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Minä ja Steve. Me… erosimme.”  
  
”Milloin?” Jonathan kysyi hätäisellä äänellä, ja Nancy asettautui istumaan sängyn päätyä vasten, kietoi toisen kätensä polviensa ympärille ja toisella puristi luuria lujempaa. ”Miksi?”  
  
”Koska – ” hän aloitti ja painoi sitten suunsa. ”Jonathan. Tiedän että on joulu mutta… haluaisin nähdä sinut.”  
  
Luurin toisessa päässä oli hiljaista. Nancy veti syvään henkeä ja kuuli lattian läpi _Petteri Punakuonon_ ensimmäiset säkeet.  
  
”Nytkö?” Jonathan kysyi lopulta.  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Hyvä on. Jos olet… varma.”  
  
”Olen”, Nancy sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä.” Hän kuuli luurin toisesta päästä sängyn narahduksen ja askeleita, ja sitten puoliääneen mutistun kirosanan. ”Minä tulen sinne. Olen siellä kymmenen minuutin päästä. Miten minä… kiipeänkö ikkunasta?”  
  
Nancy nyökkäsi ja puri sitten alahuultaan. ”Kyllä. Kiipeä vain. Minä… odotan täällä.”  
  
”Selvä”, Jonathan sanoi ja taas kuului askeleita, ja sitten ”hei vain”, ja merkkiääni kertoi puhelun päättyneen. Nancy laski luurin hitaasti paikallaan, ja sitten hän istui polvet vedettyinä rintaa vasten ja odotti.  
  
**  
  
Jonathanin hiuksissa oli lunta. Nancy kiiruhti avaamaan ikkunan ja katsoi, kuinka poika kömpi ikkunalaudan yli ja jäi seisomaan lattialle. Kun poika katsoi kohti häntä, hän yritti hymyillä, ja Jonathan hymyili takaisin ja rypisti sitten kulmiaan ja kääntyi katsomaan vastapäistä seinää. Nancy avasi suunsa selittääkseen, pudisti sitten päätään ja veti syvään henkeä.  
  
”Jouluvalot”, Jonathan sanoi ja otti askeleen lähemmäs pieniä monivärisiä valoja, jotka Nancy oli yksi kerrallaan naulannut kiinni seinään. ”Ovatko ne – ”  
  
”En pystynyt nukkumaan”, hän sanoi. ”Aion kyllä ottaa ne joskus pois. Sitten kun olen varma että…”  
  
Jonathan kääntyi katsomaan häntä, ja hän painoi suunsa kiinni ja hymyili. Ihoa kihelmöi kummallisesti ja hän yritti muistuttaa itseään, että he olivat jutelleet monta kertaa ennenkin, tässä ei ollut mitään kummallista, ja sitä paitsi hän oli juuri muutamaa tuntia sitten jättänyt Steven. He todellakin olivat vain kavereita. Hän oli halunnut nähdä Jonathanin, koska…  
  
”Avasitko paketin?” hän kysyi nopeasti.  
  
Jonathan nyökkäsi. ”Tai, tuota, Will avasi. Kiitos.”  
  
”Oliko se oikeanlainen?”  
  
”Oli”, Jonathan sanoi vilkaisten varpaisiinsa ja sitten häneen, ”täydellinen. Nancy, minä… en ehkä pyytänyt kunnolla anteeksi sitä että ne otin ne kuvat silloin.”  
  
Nancy pudisti päätään ja istuutui sängylleen, ja Jonathan seisoi hänen edessään matolla. Lumi suli pojan hiuksiin ja takin olkapäille ja tämä työnsi käsiään päättäväisen näköisenä taskuihin.  ”Se on vanha juttu. Olen jo unohtanut.”  
  
”Minä en”, Jonathan sanoi, otti askeleen lähemmäs häntä ja katsoi häntä silmät kapeina. ”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Kunhan et enää tee niin”, Nancy sanoi, ja Jonathan käänsi päänsä sivuun. ”Voit kuvata minua muutenkin jos haluat. Päivänvalossa. Vaatteet päällä.”  
  
Hän kuuli Jonathanin naurahduksen ja tajusi pidättävänsä hengitystään. Pojan takana jouluvalot loistivat tasaisena kaikissa väreissä, ja lopulta Jonathan nosti taas katseensa häneen. ”Selvä. Hyvä. Minä… mistä sinä halusitkaan jutella?”  
  
Nancy avasi suunsa ja aikoi pyytää Jonathania istumaan, mutta sitten hän tajusi, että poika olisi luultavasti istuutunut hänen viereensä sängylle. ”Onko kaikki hyvin? Mitä Willille kuuluu?”  
  
Jonathanin otsa rypistyi. ”En tiedä. Hän yrittää kovasti olla niin kuin ei mitään mutta hän oli viikon… siellä. Ei sellaista takuulla voi vain unohtaa.”  
  
”En pysty edes ajattelemaan sitä”, Nancy sanoi, puristi sormensa nyrkkiin ja avasi ne sitten taas. Ehkä hänen ei olisi pitänyt soittaa. Ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt vain mennä alakertaan ja katsoa televisiota ja syödä suklaata ja kuunnella, kun äiti yritti puhua isälle jostain ja isä kuunteli yhtä paljon kuin pöydänjalka. ”Jonathan, toivoisin että… että olisimme yhä ystäviä.”  
  
”Mehän olemme”, Jonathan sanoi ja otti taas askeleen lähemmäs. Nancy käänsi katseensa ulos ikkunasta. Maahan satava lumi hohti katulamppujen valossa ja koko sänky narahti. Jonathan nojautui lähemmäs häntä ja näytti tuijottavan hänen polviaan.  
  
”Tiedän”, hän sanoi, ” _tiedän_ , tarkoitan vain että… luulen että pidän sinusta.”  
  
Jonathan katsoi häntä suu puolittain auki. Hän painoi huulensa tiukasti yhteen ja odotti, ja poika nielaisi ja jatkoi sitten tuijottamista. _Nancy Wheeler_ , hän ajatteli, _senkin idiootti, olisit sanonut ihan mitä muuta tahansa -  
_  
”Sinä ja Steve…”  
  
”Tiedän”, hän sanoi painaen silmänsä kiinni, ”olen myöhässä. Ehkä et pidä minusta enää, tai ehkä et pitänyt minusta silloinkaan, ja olisi hölmöä odottaa että nyt kun minä lopulta – ”  
  
Hän hätkähti ja avasi silmänsä. Jonathan piteli hänen kättään omiensa välissä ja tuijotti sitä otsa rypyssä ja suu raollaan. Kun hän veti syvään henkeä, Jonathan nosti katseensa häneen. Hän yritti hymyillä mutta ei oikein onnistunut siinä, ja Jonathan nuolaisi huuliaan ja silitti peukalollaan hänen kämmenselkäänsä, eikä hän tiennyt oliko se vahinko vai ei.  
  
”Jos olisit ottanut kameran mukaan”, Nancy sanoi, ”voisit ottaa minusta kuvan, ja sitten tietäisit mitä ajattelen.”  
  
Jonathan hymyili hänelle lyhyesti. Jouluvalot loistivat pojan ympärillä ja värjäsivät tämän hiukset sinisiksi, ja Nancy nielaisi kun Jonathan irrotti otteensa hänen kädestään. Ohikulkevan auton valot värjäsivät huoneen hetkeksi vaaleaksi, ja sitten värivalot näkyivät taas ja Jonathan katsoi muualle.  
  
Sänky narahti, kun Nancy ojentautui eteenpäin. Jonathan näytti yllättyneeltä, kun hän tarttui pojan vakosamettitakin kaulukseen ja veti tätä lähemmäs. Ja hän painoi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni, ja Jonathan liikahti taaksepäin mutta hän ei irrottanut otettaan, ja sitten vähän kömpelöt sormet nojasivat hänen poskeaan vasten ja heidän nenänsä osuivat toisiinsa. Ja hän suuteli Jonathania, tai ehkä Jonathan suuteli häntä, ja sormet hänen poskellaan pitelivät häntä lujempaa ja hän itse puristi vakosamettia entistä tiukemmin.  
  
Ja kun hän nojautui taaksepäin, Jonathan nojasi hänen mukanaan ja sitten äkkiä irrotti otteensa hänestä. Hän avasi silmänsä, ja poika tuijotti häntä ja puristi suutaan tiukasti kiinni.  
  
”Oliko tuo - ” Jonathan aloitti kummallisen karhealla äänellä.  
  
”Vahinko? Ei ollut.”  
  
Jonathan nielaisi ja nyökkäsi hitaasti, ja Nancy painoi sormensa huuliaan vasten ja hymyili. Jonathan tuijotti hänen sormiaan ja nosti sitten taas katseensa hänen silmiinsä, ja lattian läpi soi _We Wish You a Merry Christmas._

**Author's Note:**

> Uudesta fandomista kirjoittaminen tuntuu vähän samalta kuin uusissa kengissä käveleminen. Vähän hiertää mutta kyllä se siitä.
> 
> Mulle saa lähettää savumerkkejä esim. tumblr:issä, olen siellä samalla nimimerkillä!


End file.
